Nobody's Home
by Charlie.Pace
Summary: Songfic. Su protagonista es Shannon. La canción es Nobody's Home de Avril Lavigne.


**

* * *

**

_Este es mi primer Songfic, y debía de ser de **LOST**. La protagonista de Shannon, en parte inventé algo de su pasado, espero que les guste. La canción es Nobody's Home, de Avril Lavigne. Al principio, me parecía que no tenía mucho en común esta canción con la personalidad, la historia de Shannon, pero me equivoqué. Espero que noten que de verdad puede que tengan mucho en común, y que se entienda. Tal vez algún día haga otro Song-Fic de otro personaje de la serie, eso lo veré luego. Mientras tanto debo de seguir escribiendo **Heartplace** (también está publicado en esta web), esta es sólo una pequeña pausa de ese proyecto. Por si no se dieron cuenta, estefanfiction sólo tendra un capítulo; aunque estoy pensando en seguirlo de manera normal, como un típico fanfic. _

* * *

Ningún personaje de **LOST** me pertenece. **

* * *

**

**Nobody's Home**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Se movía de un lado a otro frente a su espejo, mirando el vestido blanco que traía puesto, con rozas blancas sujetadas frente a su pecho y con el velo del mismo color cubriéndole el rostro. Pero igual podría notarse que no sonreía, oculta tras ese género claro mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Acaso era eso lo que quería? No estaba del todo segura, pero su realidad se basaba en el hecho de poder comprar felicidad. Y él, tenía mucho dinero, sí. Pero odiaba su personalidad, odiaba su comportamiento, lo odiaba. Amaba su billetera si, sus tarjetas de créditos y sus regalos; aunque la tratara mal, siempre podría salir al centro comercial. ¿Qué importan las peleas cuando tienes un descapotable en tu garaje¿Qué importan las lágrimas cuando llevas un collar de oro en el cuello y un anillo de diamantes en el dedo? Nada, esa era una realidad. El dinero siempre era lo más importante, el resto de la gente estaba para servirte.

Descubrir que no se puede comprar la felicidad es difícil. Por eso que cuando se descubre, se oculta. Claro, el dinero es una manera de ocultarse. Eso si que es fácil, entonces si tenemos esa facilidad, para qué irse por el lado difícil, para qué obedecer los sentimientos¿para qué?

Ella no lo entendía. Y tal vez nunca lo entenderá.

Atrás estaba su hermano. Bueno, técnicamente no eran hermanos. Su padre se caso con la madre de él, esa vieja bruja.

Shannon rió, sacándose el velo y dejando las flores sobre una mesita. "Pareces un pingüino, Boone, sería un crimen dejarte salir de esa manera al público."

"Muy graciosa, Shannon. Tú sabes muy bien que esto sólo lo hago por ti…"

"Y te lo agradezco mucho, pero… déjame reírme¿si? Es que de verdad te ves divertido", dijo sonriendo. ¿Así era cómo ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos? Burlándose, y ella creía que era valiente. Pero la valentía la podía demostrar de distintas formas, por ejemplo ahora se estaba casando. Casando con un hombre que no ama, por su dinero. ¿Acaso eso no es tener aunque sea un poco de valentía?

"Estás cometiendo un error y lo sabes", cambió drásticamente el tema. Ella no contestó, guardó silencio y le pidió que la dejara sola. ¿Eso era verdad? No, luchaba por lo que quería. El fin justifica los medios¿no es así?

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems._

Le dolían las manos por cargar con tantas bolsas, nadie había querido ir con ella ese día de compras. Todas sus amigas estaban trabajando, lástima. Para eso estaba su marido. La rubia estaba hecha sólo para salir de compras, hablar por teléfono y agradecer a su esposo que le trae dinero. Pero, naturalmente, necesitaba sentirse querida, y eso no se lo daban en su hogar. Era enorme y lujoso, pero no servía de nada si no obtenía a quién quería.

Dejó los paquetes sobre su cama, se sacó sus zapatos, que la estaban matando, y se sentó sobre la cama, observando su habitación. La luz del baño estaba encendida y olía levemente a tabaco.

Shannon caminó al baño, ahí estaba su marido fumando.

Ni siquiera saludó, sólo se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo. Pero él no planeaba quedarse solo.

"Lo sé, Shannon"

Se quedó fría, tratando de no pensar en lo peor.

"¿Sabes qué?"

"Te vi el otro día. En el centro. ¿Con quién estabas? Dímelo, lo voy a matar." Le dijo su marido.

Lo sabía ya no podía retractarse. Ahora venía la peor parte, pero no podía aplazarlo. Algún día llegaría el momento, obviamente no se quedaría con él _hasta que la muerte los separe, _que estúpida frase. Eso nunca ocurre, y lo sabía muy bien. Lo aprendió hace muchos años atrás.

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Ahí estaba, en la casa de su novio. Él todavía no llegaba, pero ella tampoco planeaba esperarlo. Solo quería estar sola, pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Hacia quién podría ir? Estaba sola. Nadie quería ayudarla ya, ni si quiera Boone estaba ahí a su lado, apoyándola. Pero si quisiera, podría llamarlo. Pedirle ayuda, y vendría… Pero su hermano estaba muy ocupado, trabajando. No quería molestar en ese momento, ese momento iba a estar sola.

Quería volver a casa, a su casa. Pero ahí estaba la vieja bruja, no la dejaba tranquila nunca. Siempre acababa con todo, por culpa de ella ahora Shannon estaba sola. La única persona con quien de verdad estuvo tanto tiempo a gusto fue su padre, pero él… ya no está. Tan solo no está ahí. No está en ningún lado.

Entonces¿dónde está su familia? No tiene familia, ya no están en su hogar. Ahí no hay nadie.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número de Boone, aprovechándose de esas lágrimas que corrían. ¿Más mentiras? Ya había mentido tanto en su vida, una más una menos no harán la diferencia.

"Boone…" habló, entre sollozos, al escuchar que alguien contestó, "ayuda, me siento muy sola… estoy aquí, en la casa de Frank…"

Se escuchó cómo alguien abría la puerta.

"Oh, no... ahí viene"

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
_

Siempre tenía que ser tan insoportable. Así era ella, no podía cambiar. Sufría, pero ahora sólo le quedaba ser fuerte, porque el dinero no compra la felicidad. Ya lo descubrió, ya se resignó. Dar vueltas por el mundo, planear siempre lo mismo, dejar casi sin dinero a su hermano. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? Perdió la cuenta. Y no se puede remediar. Su relación con Boone estaba desecha, igual que con toda su seudo-familia.

Al fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que no todo gira en torno al dinero. Ahora venía el sufrimiento, ahora venía la oscuridad, ahora venían las lágrimas.

Ella no puede pedir disculpas, es muy orgullosa, por lo que no volverá a tener lo que antes tenía.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's falling behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falleing from grace.  
She's all over the place._

Él no se aprovechó de ella cuando no estaba en una buena situación, ella tuvo la culpa. Ella debió de embriagarse para lograr su meta, para estar con él, para demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero luego, no logró continuar, no siguió a su corazón. Lo ocultó.

Acabó con sus planes de hacer que su hermano pague para que sus supuestos novios la dejen, ahora no puede hacer nada. ¿Por qué no estudió algo que le pudiera haber servido de algo? Ahora, ya no tiene sueños. Ya los perdió. Y no tiene la esperanza de recobrarlos. No lo puede soportar, estallará en algún momento. Se odia a si misma por cómo es, es una maldita. Malvada, hace las cosas sólo si ella obtiene algo a cambio. ¿Por qué no puede cambiar? Eso es lo que se pregunta, mientras llora. Llora cada maldita noche.

_She's lost inside, lost inside.  
She's lost inside, lost inside._

Y ahora, trata de cambiar. Pero no puede. Todo lo hace para obtener algo a cambio, y por esto ayuda a Sayid. Lo siente, pero no se lo puede decir. Ya está todo hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

Está perdida.

Más que los demás.

**She's lost inside**


End file.
